


Digital Art Piece for Bel Canto

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bel Canto, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Bel Canto and was inspired to make a little graphic for it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art Piece for Bel Canto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



**Author's Note:**

> If you're not reading Bel Canto, stop what you're doing, go to the bathroom, take a long look at yourself in the mirror, go back to your computer, go to bendingsignpost's page, and start reading.


End file.
